Irreversible
by pink cullen
Summary: Nunca pensé que un viaje sería lo que marcaría mi destino. Nunca me imaginé que aquella pequeña niña cambiaría mi vida. Si me hubieran dicho que sería niñera nunca lo habría creído. Pero en ocasiones, las cosas pasan ten de repente, que son IRREVERSIBLES.
1. Prólogo Bella

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_Resumen: Nunca pensé que un viaje sería lo que marcaría mi destino. Nunca me imaginé que aquella pequeña niña cambiaría mi vida. Si en la universidad me hubieran dicho que sería niñera nunca lo habría creído. Pero en ocasiones, las cosas pasan ten de repente que son Irreversibles._

**IRREVERSIBLE**

**Prólogo**

Lo sabía. Este viaje cambiaría mi vida por completo. Acababa de recibir mi título como Licenciada en Literatura cuando decidí irme de Forks para poder desarrollarme profesionalmente.

Me despedí por última vez de mis padres y subí al avión que me llevaría a mi destino. Chicago. Una parte de mi estaba preocupada pues aún no sabía que haría para sobrevivir mientras encontraba un trabajo relacionado con mi profesión.

Era consciente de que no podría tener el mejor trabajo. Era la primera vez que iba a responsabilizarme por mí. No conocía nadie en la que sería mi nueva ciudad, así que estaba preparada psicológicamente para entrar a trabajar a un lugar que probablemente no me agradaría.

El avión despegó. Muchos recuerdos se quedaban atrás, pero otras grandes experiencias apenas estaban por venir.

¿Mi nombre? Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Mi nuevo empleo? Aún no lo sé. Quizá fuera mesera, recepcionista, o ¿por qué no? Una niñera.

_Lo sé, quizá estoy loca al comenzar una nueva historia con las otras dos que ya tengo y la traducción. Pero es idea que tengo desde hace más de dos años. Quise hacerla con personajes de Harry Potter, pero creo que así será mejor. _

_Espero sus comentarios!_

_._

_Por ahora, los días de mis actualizaciones quedarán así:._

_Irreversible (E/B): Lunes_

_La carta (H/Hr): Miércoles_

_Quédate conmigo (E/B): Viernes_

_People Change. Traducción (E/B): Domingo_


	2. Prólogo Edward

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_Resumen: Nunca pensé que un viaje sería lo que marcaría mi destino. Nunca me imaginé que aquella pequeña niña cambiaría mi vida. Si en la universidad me hubieran dicho que sería niñera nunca lo habría creído. Pero en ocasiones, las cosas pasan ten de repente que son Irreversibles._

**IRREVERSIBLE**

**Prólogo**

**EPoV**

Aquella tarde estaba demasiado estresado. La niñera de mi hija que acababa de contratar ayer salió corriendo cuando sutilmente le dije que no me interesaba.

Había intentado todo. Desde pedirle que sólo se dedicara a cuidar a mi hija, hasta pensar en llevarme a Annie al trabajo todos los días. Sólo me quedaba una opción. No era la más tentadora, pero era lo único que podía salvarme. La reunión que tendría esta noche decidiría el rumbo de la empresa.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número. Mientras esperaba a que contestaran pude ver a mi hija jugando en el patio.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sí, esa era Alice y su forma tan peculiar de contestar.

"Alice, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Crees que puedas encontrar una niñera para Annie?" Estaba preparado para sus gritos

"¡¿Otra niñera Edward?! ¡¿No acabas de contratar una ayer?!" Odiaba que mi hermana estuviera al tanto de todo lo que hacía.

"Bueno... verás... creo que no nos llevamos muy bien y decidió irse."

"¿_No nos llevamos muy bien_? ¿Bromeas? ¿No querrás decir _intenté besarla y salió huyendo_? "

"¡Claro que no! ¡Ella fue la que intentó hacerlo!" me defendí. ¿Cómo era posible que mi propia hermana pensara eso de mí? Yo nunca trataría de sobrepasarme con ninguna chica, mucho menos si se trataba de la niñera de mi hija.

"¡Escúchame bien Edward Cullen! Lo haré, te conseguiré una, pero que quede claro que será la última vez."

"¡Gracias Alice! ¿Sabes que eres mi hermana favorita verdad?"

"Soy tu única hermana. Pero entiéndelo Edward, es la última vez que te ayudo así que trata de que dure más de un día"

"Lo intentaré hermanita" bromeé. Por supuesto que haría todo porque se quedara por más de un día. Mi hija necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara y no cambiara cada día. "Nos vemos Alice!

"Nos vemos, te llamo en cuanto encuentre a alguien"

Pasaron un para de horas antes de que Alice me regresara la llamada. Cuando lo hizo quedamos de vernos en mi casa.

Alice y la niñera entraron a la casa cuando yo jugaba a la pelota con Annie. El gesto de disgusto de ella al ver llegar a su nueva niñera no me pasó desapercibido.

Cuando vi a la nueva niñera decenas de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente. No podía creer que aquello me pasara a mí.

"¿Saben? Acabo de recordar que tengo que llamar a un socio. Deja tus datos y te llamamos. ¿Está bien?" Rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación.

Escuché cuando cerraron la puerta principal y luego a Ashley hablando con mi hermana durante un par de minutos.

"¿Qué fue eso Edward?" Preguntó Alice cuando entraba a mi habitación.

"¿Qué fue qué Alice?" Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus ojos.

"¡Oh! ¡No puedo creerlo Edward! ¡Te costaste con ella!" ¿Cómo diablos lo supo?

"¡No!" La sonrisa continuaba en su cara. No iba a dejarme en paz hasta que lo aceptara así que no tuve otra opción.

"Esta bien, esta bien. ¡Pero fue sólo una vez!" Ella me siguió viendo esperando una explicación. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera se las había dado a mi madre cuando era joven! "Estaba oscuro en el club, yo había tomado demasiado. ¡La confundí!" ¿Era tan difícil creerlo? "Me dí cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente" ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que recordar todo esto?

"Esta bien Edward, por hoy yo cuidaré a Annie, ya mañana buscaremos a alguien" Dicho esto, salió de mi habitación dándome un poco de privacidad.

Esa noche mi hija se quedó con Alice. Me sentía mal pues Alice tuvo que cancelar los planes que tenía con su novio. Pero era por el bien de la familia. Después de todo, cuando Alice se casara, parte de la empresa pasaría a sus manos.

La empresa de mi padre estaba en un momento de cambios. Yo, como el gerente que era, tenía que estar en varias reuniones. Yo sólo pedía que pronto cambiara esto. Jess, la madre de Annie, y la única mujer que en verdad he amado había muerto cuando dio a luz. No quería que mi hija perdiera también a su padre. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era buscar una niñera que estuviera dispuesta a cuidar a mi hija. No alguien que intentara conquistarme.

_Ok, aquí está un segundo prólogo, sólo que éste es desde el punto de vista de Edward. En el próximo capítulo ahora si veremos a Bella llegando a la "Gran ciudad" Pero antes díganme que opinan de éste capi porfa!! _

_Gracias a las dos personitas que me dejaron review y a todas las que agrgaron la historia a sus favoritas y alertas!!_

_Ah! Cierto, sé que el capi pasado puse un día para actualizar cada fic, pero creo que es mejor si no me presiono y mejor actualizo con el capi que se me vaya ocurriendo si?..._

_Bueno pues eso es todo!! _

_Besos!!! Pink_Cullen =D_


	3. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer:**__ Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizó como entretenimiento y sin ganar nada a cambio. Excepto, por supuesto, de sus comentarios._

**IRREVERSIBLE**

**Capítulo I**

**¿Contratada?**

Acababa de bajar del avión e iba en busca de mis maletas. Creo que ahora comprendía el porqué mi mamá aseguraba que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura.

No conocía a nadie allí. Y mucho menos, tenía a dónde llegar. Una vez que tuve todas mis cosas tomé un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al centro de la ciudad. Probablemente allí encontraría un hotel de precio accesible.

Después de caminar por el centro de la ciudad durante un largo tiempo estaba frente a un gran edificio. El Hotel Blake se alzaba frente a mí. Quizá pudiera encontrar algún hotel más económico, pero estaba demasiado cansada del viaje, por lo que entre a aquél esperando que hubiera alguna habitación libre.

Un par de horas después, ya habiendo descansado, decidí salir a pasear a un parque cercano al hotel.

El lugar era hermoso. Uan gran cantidad de árboles rodeaban al lago que se extendía en todo el centro del parque. Podían verse a niños paseando con sus padres, otros corriendo de un lado a otro. Me incomodé un poco cuando vi a tres parejas de novios besándose en diferentes puntos del parte. No era que creyera que estaba mal, solamente que yo no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño en público, al menos, no desde que terminé con Jacob.

Estaba cerca del lago, pero lo suficientemente lejos para poder ver a una niña hermosa. Llevaba un lindo vestido de tirantes en color rosa. Su pelo lacio llegaba por debajo de los hombros, pero definitivamente, sus ojos eran lo que la hacían sobresalir. Dos hermosas esmeraldas estaba rodeadas por sus pobladas y rizadas.

"¡Espera Annie!" Escuché a alguien gritar cuando la pequeña niña estaba a punto de caer y sólo se me ocurrió correr para detenerla.

Cuando llegué hasta la orilla del lago la agarré por detrás y me tiré hacia atrás.

"¡Oye! Tú puedes ser mi nueva niñera!" dijo la pequeña después de verme por largo tiempo mientras la sostenía en mis brazos.

Yo no tuve oportunidad de decir nada porque una chica, supongo que de mi edad más o menos, llegó hasta nosotras. Parecía que había intentado correr pero cuando vi sus zapatos supe el porque no pudo ni siquiera acercarse a la niña. ¡Llevaba los zapatos de tacón más altos que había visto nunca!

"Perdónala, es sólo que estos últimos días hemos estado buscando una niñera para ella pero no encontramos a ninguna. Y ahora creo que estaría contenta de que fuera cualquier persona con tal de dejar de buscar"

"Ehh.. no hay problema. Pero.. si están de acuerdo, creo que me interesa el trabajo. Voy llegando de un pequeño pueblo de Washington y estoy buscando un trabajo." Ella iba a hablar pero no la dejé "No tengo mucha experiencia como niñera, a decir verdad, sólo he cuidado a los hijos de mis vecinos…" Ella rió un poco

"¿Enserio estás interesada? ¡Eso es genial! ¿No es así Annie?" le preguntó a niña, la cual sólo dio una tímida sonrisa.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Podemos ir con mi hermano, es el padre de Annie y necesita conocer a las niñeras antes de contratar a alguien" Dijo rodando los ojos.

"Lo entiendo" sonreí un poco "Y no, no tengo nada que hacer"

"Estupendo vamos" ella sacó un celular de su bolso y marcó un número.

"¿Si? ¿Hermanito?... Tengo una nueva niñera para ti… si lo sé… vamos para allá… no te preocupes, será rápido… si ¡Te encantará!... ya, ya vamos… adiós… ¡te quiero!" Guardó su celular y se volvió hacia mí.

"Listo, mi hermano nos espera. Por cierto, soy Alice" dijo al momento que extendía su mano.

"Bella" yo extendí mi mama y después de compartir una sonrisa me soltó

"Ella es Annie, pero creo que ya lo sabes. No suele hablar mucho." Y era verdad, la niña hablaba aún menos que yo.

Después de eso subimos a un auto. No sabía mucho sobre ellos, pero estaba segura de que era muy costoso y de un modelo reciente. Sin embargo, lo que más me llamó la atención fue su fuerte color amarillo. Una vez dentro, partimos hacia una zona donde grandes edificios sobresalían. En el trayecto me habló un poco sobre su hermano y el problema que tenía con las niñeras, pues todas intentaban seducirlo. Según me dijo ella, ninguna lo había conseguido, y al ser rechazadas por éste, indignadas se iban sin siquiera cobrar su sueldo.

Me habló también de la madre de Annie y cómo había muerto cuando ella nació. Todo esto lo hizo en un tono demasiado bajo para que la niña no escuchara. Pero ella iba tan entretenida cantando las canciones de Hannah Montanna que ni siquiera tenía idea de qué decía su tía.

"¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?" preguntó Annie después de que terminara de cantar una canción que estoy segura, yo nunca podría aprenderme.

"veintidós pequeña" dije mientras volteaba hacia el asiento trasero "¿Y tú?"

"Tengo seis, pero casi cumplo siete."

"En realidad acaba de cumplir los seis" interrumpió Alice. "Pero dice que ahora que tiene seis está más cerca de cumplir los siete que cuando tenía cinco." Me explicó cuando nos paramos en un alto.

Algunos minutos después nos encontrábamos en una de los edificios más grandes de aquella avenida. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, una secretaria bastante amable, nos hizo pasar a la oficina del que, esperaba, sería mi nuevo jefe.

La oficina era enorme. El buen gusto con el que había sido decorada combinaba perfectamente con el interior de todo el edificio. Los tonos oscuros cubrían todo, a excepción de las paredes color crema.

Estaba tan perdida contemplando el lugar que no me di cuenta cuando alguien más entró a aquella habitación.

Cuando lo ví entendí todo lo que me había dicho Alice. Y es que, digo, ¿qué mujer no intentaría seducir a aquél hombre? Yo, por supuesto. En primera porque debía ser algunos 6 o 7 años mayor que yo. En segunda, porque necesitaba este trabajo y no iba a perderlo por un capricho. Y en tercero, porque había jurado nunca más enamorarme de un hombre. ¿Pero quién estaba hablando de amor? Era simple atracción.

"¡Papi!" gritó Annie y corrió a los brazos de su padre.

"¡Princesa!. ¿Es cierto que encontraste a tu nueva niñera?" le preguntó mientras desviaba su vista hacia mí. Su verde mirada era tan intimidante que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Ahora sabía de dónde había sacado Annie sus preciosos ojos.

"Así que usted está interesada en el empleo, señorita…"

"Swan. Bella Swan" me apresuré a responderle.

"Y bien señorita Swan. ¿De dónde es?"

"Bueno, nací en Forks. He vivido allí hasta… ayer." ¡Rayos! Odiaba sonrojarme por todo.

"¿Y ha sido niñera antes?" ¿Qué se creía ese hombre? Esta bien que me iba a encargar de su hija, pero no era una prófuga de la justicia o algo así.

"Bueno, hasta ahora sólo he cuidado a mis vecinos y primos. Sé que no es mucho, pero en verdad necesito el trabajo y estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún problema conmigo"

"No se trata de tener problemas señorita Swan. Es sólo que…"

"¡BASTA!" gritó Alice. Él parecía estar tan sorprendido como yo porque no dijo nada, después de unos segundos de silencio Alice continuó. "¿Qué quieres Edward? ¿Que tenga un título que diga niñera profesional? Pues tú sabes que eso no lo vas a encontrar. Escucha, ella necesita el trabajo y tú una niñera antes de que oscurezca. Sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta de que no voy a cancelar nuevamente los planes con Jasper sólo porque a ti se te ocurrió ser un padre minucioso a la hora de elegir la niñera de tu hija, cuando nunca te has preocupado por siquiera saber el nombre de ninguna de ellas." Cuando termino su monólogo se giró hacia Annie para seguir "Pequeña, tú sabes que adoro cuidarte pero sabes también que ya necesitamos a una niñera que se quede contigo todas las noches, ¿O quieres tener que venir con tu papi todos los días para ver como trabaja?"

"Claro que no. Mi tía tiene razón papi. Yo tengo casi siete años y he tenido muchas niñeras. Sólo quiero una que si quiera estar conmigo" la cara que hizo habría podido convencer hasta a el ser más frío del planeta.

Cullen se levantó se su silla para caminar un poco hacia la ventana.

"Disculpe todo esto señorita Swan." Dijo en todo de vergüenza "Pero ahora que ya tiene el trabajo creo que empezará a acostumbrarse a estas pequeñas "discusiones familiares"" dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. Cuando comprendí todo aquello que dijo fue demasiado tarde, pues tanto Alice como Annie estaban literalmente sobre él abrazándolo.

Creo que acababa de ser contratada.

_IrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversible_

_Pues aquí está el primer capítulo… espero que les guste y me digan lo que piensan!!!_

_Ahh! Y antes de que malinterpreten, Edward no es como Bella cree… para él su hija esta antes que nadie, sólo que ella aún tiene una imagen equivocada de él.. XD_

_Gracias a:_ _**luniita, RominHarry, peritha12, darthmocy, ekate94, cryys, karliwis, alehale, gmvcullen, Patch C. Cassedy, estrella'black, Kriito Cullen Masen, Josephine I, Jud´s, Lita Wellington, Twilight115, bekyabc2, LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy**__, por dejar reviews o agregar la historia a sus favoritas o alertas!! =D_


	4. Capítulo II

_**Disclaimer:**__ Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizó como entretenimiento y sin ganar nada a cambio. Excepto, por supuesto, de sus comentarios._

**IRREVERSIBLE**

**Capítulo II**

**Conociéndola**

Cuando desperté no pude hacer nada más que recordar lo que había pasado ayer. Annie había encontrado a su nueva niñera. Cuando Alice me contó como la conocieron no confié demasiado en ella.

Cunado la vi por primera vez estuve a punto de tirar a mi hija que acababa de sostener en mis brazos. Era la niñera más hermosa que había tenido Annie. Su pelo oscuro caía en hondas hasta debajo de sus hombros. Sus ojos color chocolate, a pesar de ser de un color común, eran profundos, lo que hizo que quisiera averiguar lo que se escondía detrás de aquellas mirada. Y ni hablar de su cuerpo. Tenía las curvas perfectas en el lugar perfecto. A pesar de no contar con unas largas piernas como la mayoría de las antiguas "niñeras" que habían estado en mi casa, éstas lucían completamente estilizadas debajo de aquellos pantalones. No entendí la explicación al porqué de pronto me sentí tan atraído hacia aquella mujer.

Tenía que encontrar alguna excusa, algo que me dijera que hacía bien en intentar alejarme de ella. Pero lo cierto era que cada respuesta que me daba hacía que me diera cuenta de la inocencia de aquella niña.

Su inocencia. En realidad tenía la sospecha de que todo aquello era un plan para conquistarme. La verdad era que cada vez era más difícil poder resistirme a aquellas mujeres que en lugar de buscar trabajo de niñeras buscaban como quedarse con la fortuna, que ellas creían, yo tenía.

Seguí buscando algún defecto en aquella mujer pero fue inútil. Cuando le dije que estaba contratada, me di cuenta de que no había cometido un error al ver a mi hija abrazarme y susurrarme un leve gracias al oído.

Haría cualquier cosa por mi hija, aunque aquello significara pasar noches sin dormir por tener a esa mujer tan cerca de mi habitación.

Alice y Annie la acompañaron hasta el hotel en el que ella se hospedaba para recoger sus cosas y así poder establecerse por completo en mi casa.

Y aquí estábamos. Yo a punto de tomar un baño y ella sólo dos habitaciones más allá preparándose para su primer día cuidando a mi hija.

……………………..

Cuando salí de mi habitación, minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las ocho de la mañana, espere ver cualquier cosa, excepto, por supuesto, lo que vi.

Isabella llevaba los pantalones cortos más cortos que hubiera visto en mi vida. Estaba parada frente a la estufa preparando algo mientras Annie ya se encontraba sentada en la barra donde solíamos desayunar. La verdad era que olía muy bien, pero al tener mi vista enfocada en aquella muchacha, mis otros sentidos no funcionaban como solían hacerlo.

"Buenos días papi"

"Buenos días princesa" Bella se sobresaltó y se giró hacia mí.

"Buenos días señor" dijo y después continuó vigilando aquello que tenía en el fuego.

"Buenos días Isabella, pero por favor, llámame Edward"

"Esta bien, pero dime Bella. La verdad es que odio mi nombre, pero que se puede hacer" dijo con una mueca que a cualquiera le hubiera causado risa. Por supuesto, a mi no. Empezaba a comportarse como todas las otras niñeras que habían pasado por ésta casa.

"Ayer ya no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar muy bien sobre en qué consistía tu empleo." Ella puso los huevos que estaba haciendo en un par de platos y puso uno frente a mí y el otro frente a Annie. "¿Tú no desayunas?"

"¡Oh!, la verdad es que tengo dolor de estómago, será mejor que espere a que desaparezca para comer algo" dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí y a un lado de Annie.

Cuando mi hija comía se perdía en un mundo lejano y no dejaba que nada se interpusiera entre su comida y ella, así que podía habñar ocn la tranquilidad de que mi hija no se enteraría de nada.

"Bueno, pues primero, lo único que espero de ti es que cuides a Annie. Ha tenido un par de problemas con sus antiguas niñeras así que puede que sea un poco problemática en un principio."

"Pues, hasta ahora creo que ella se ha portado muy bien, pero lo tendré en cuenta" nuevamente sonrió.

"Está bien. Quiero que tengas en cuenta de que no espero que tú te encargues de hacer las comidas. Puedo contratar a alguien, sólo que como Annie se la pasaba conmigo era más fácil ir a comer a casa de mis padres o alguno de mis hermanos."

"¡Oh! No se preocupe, yo puedo encargarme de eso también, yo me encargaba de cocinar en al casa de mis padres así que no sería nada nuevo, sólo me gustaría que me hiciera una lista de lo que puedo cocinar y lo que no"

"Bien, lo haré. Hoy llegaré a comer aquí y no volveré a ir en la tarde así que puedes encargarte de hacer la comida con lo que encuentres, Annie puede decirte donde encontrar cada cosa. Por la tarde podré llevarte hasta el supermercado para comprar lo necesario. No puedo pedirte que vayas ahora pues no sabrías dónde es"

"Sí, esta bien, Annie me ayudará, ¿verdad pequeña?"

"No te va a responder cuando come ella …"

"Claro papi, yo le ayudaré" Por primera vez había visto a Annie interrumpir su comida "Esto esta muy rico Bella"

"Gracias pequeña" Otra sonrisa. ¿Acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa?

Después de eso yo me dediqué a comer, era verdad lo que Annie decía, a pesar de ser simples huevos y jugo de naranja, era un desayuno como hace mucho no desayunaba algo así.

Bella preparó café y también lo tomé. Cuando terminé, Annie ayudaba a Bella a secar los platos que ella lavaba. Yo me acerqué para besar la frente de mi hija.

"Nos vemos pequeña" estuve a punto de salir cuando recordé la ropa de Bella me detuve.

"Oh, y Bella" ella se giró para no darme la espalda. Parecía atenta para escuchar lo que iba a decir, posiblemente iba a ser la causa de que ella decidiera irse pero tenía que decirlo. "Respecto a tu ropa…" esperé a que me dijera algo como que no importaba o algo así, pero no sucedió, así que continué. "Creo que sería mejor si utilizaras algo más…" pareció comprender a lo que me refería cuando vio lo que tenía puesto.

"¡Oh! si, comprendo. Lo siento" estaba demasiado sonrojada.

"Sólo lo decía porque creo que sería lo más apropiado" dije sorprendido de que no hubiera dicho nada.

"Si, lo entiendo" me despedí y salí de aquél lugar.

Aquella mañana fue demasiado larga. No pude concentrarme así que decidí irme antes a casa. Estaba preocupado por dejar a mi hija con una desconocida.

Cuando llegué a casa eran las dos y media, la hora en la que normalmente llegaba cuando iba a comer. Al bajar del auto no pude evitar sentir el calor sofocante que se sentía, el verano de éste año era demasiado caluroso. Pensando en eso entendí el porqué Bella había usado aquél short en la mañana.

Lo primero que vi cuando abrí la puerta principal fue a Annie corriendo hacia mí.

"¡Papi! ¡llegaste!" cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la cargue y dirigí mi vista hacia el frente. Allí estaba Bella. Demasiado sonrojada, debía ser a causa del calor que estaba haciendo, y fue cuando noté que ahora tenía puestos unos jeans. No podía creer que me hubiera hecho caso, cualquiera de las otras niñeras se hubiera puesto algo más pequeño aún.

"Buenas tardes Edward. La comida ya está lista, ¿Les sirvo ya?"

"Claro, yo sólo iré a quitarme este traje que me está matando y bajaré" Bella asintió y se llevó a Annie hacia la cocina. Mientras subía las escaleras me di cuenta de que yo no era nadie para prohibir que Bella se vistiera de alguna forma. A pesar de que tomaba algunas actitudes de las otras niñeras, ella parecía hacerlo sin querer. Todo le salía de una manera tan natural que parecía que ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sus sonrisas podrían causar.

Me puse algo de ropa cómoda pues no volvería a la compañía aquella tarde. Cuando bajé Annie ya estaba sentada en el comedor esperándome. Cuando me senté me di cuenta de que sólo había dos platos. Así que llamé a Bella y le pedí que se sentara con nosotros. No me gustaba que ella tuviera que comer aparte, pues a pesar de ser sólo la niñera, a partir de ahora sería una parte importante en la vida de Annie, y por lo tanto, de la familia.

Mientras comíamos me contó que había viajado hasta aquí queriendo independizarse pero creí que había tomado una decisión precipitada, pues si no fuera porque chocó con Annie, probablemente ahora estaría en las calles buscando trabajo. Cuando le pregunté sobre su familia me quedó claro que dejaba a Annie en buenas manos, pues parecía ser una persona muy hogareña, y por más que intenté buscar algún indicio de que mentía no lo encontré. Así que ahora no tenía que preocuparme porque fuera a ser como las otras.

"Oye Bella, respecto a lo que te dije en la mañana…. Sobre la ropa que debías usar, creo que no debí hacerlo. Sólo quiero que sepas que mientras trabajes aquí, puedes vestir como quieras y no tienes que cambiar nada de lo que tu acostumbrabas hacer" pensaba decirle mis motivos pero ella no me dejó pues me interrumpió.

"No, yo lo entiendo, es sólo que en la mañana fue lo primero que encontré, pero estoy consciente de que no es lo mejor que podría vestir, así que no se preocupe, no volverá a ocurrir" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Por primera vez en aquél día, su sonrisa me contagió y se la regresé.

Ahora no tenía dudas, esta chica era diferente y estaba ansiando conocerla mejor con el paso de los días.

_IrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversibleIrreversible_

_Segundo capítulo!!!…ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME POR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE TARDÉ EN ACTUALIZAR. La verdad es que primero, cuando entré a clases comencé con exámenes parciales y los maestros dejaron demasiados trabajos. Despue´s con todo esto de la influenza (A pesar de que en donde vivo aún no se han dado casos –o eso quiero creer-), con toda la prevención y el pánico que se está sembrando en la sociedad, la vida de todos los mexicanos ha cambiado. Ya no se puede salir tranquilamente a la calle, porque el ver a todos con tapabocas hace que, al menos en mi caso, no deje de pensar en eso y yo sola comience a creer que tengo los principios de ésta enfermedad. No pude actualizar por estar pegada a la televisión viendo los reportes que se hacen cada 10 o 15 minutos, pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo después de ¿ 3 semanas? La verdad no lo recuerdo. _

_espero que les guste y me digan lo que piensan!!!_

_GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE DEJARON SU REVIEW EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO A LAS QUE AGREGARON LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS O ALERTAS. NO HE PODIDO CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS PERO LOS LEO TODITOS Y SON LOS QUE HACEN QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO. ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!_


	5. Capítulo III

_**Disclaimer:**__ Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizó como entretenimiento y sin ganar nada a cambio. Excepto, por supuesto, de sus comentarios._

**IRREVERSIBLE**

**Capítulo III**

**Conociéndolo**

BPoV

Habían pasado ya un par se semanas desde que me había convertido en la nueva niñera de Annie. Según lo que Alice, su tía, y ella misma me habían contado, era una de las que más había durado. Y no era porque Annie se encargara de dar problemas, pues según ellas, cuando se cansaban de que Edward, mi jefe, no les hiciera caso decidían irse.

La verdad era que Edward era una de las personas más apuestas que había conocido en persona, pero yo sabía que un hombre como él nunca podría fijarse en alguien como yo, así que mejor sólo me dedicaba a hacer mi trabajo.

Esta noche Edward tenía una "cita de negocios" pero sabía por Alice que en realidad su cita no tendría absolutamente nada que ver con sus negocios, o al menos no con los negocios de la empresa.

Eso nos dejaba a Annie y a mí libres de preparar una gran noche. Después de pedirle permiso a su padre, Annie y yo cenaríamos pizza y veríamos películas hasta que ella se quedara dormida. Habíamos separado un par de la gran colección de películas que tenía en la enorme sala de televisión y habíamos llevado un par de cobertores y almohadas para poder disfrutar de la noche.

Acababa de pedir la pizza por teléfono cuando Edward entró a la habitación vestido completamente de negro. La camisa de manda larga se pegaba a su cuerpo y marcaba sus músculos; no era el hombre más musculoso que hubiera visto, pero sin duda era lo suficiente para hacer que estuviera un par de días sin dormir. Y que los primeros botones desabrochados dejaran entrever su pecho no ayudó demasiado.

"Debo irme, descansen y no comas tantas porquerías Annie" dijo volteando a verme "No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo vaya a durar mi reunión, pero en caso de que dure demasiado buscaré alguna habitación en el hotel para no despertarlas."

"Ehh… si… no te preocupes, no creo que puedas despertarnos así que da igual la hora" dije esperando que no notara que sabía sus planes.

"Bueno, ya veremos después. Ven a despedirte de papá, princesa." Annie corrió hasta su padre y lo abrazó. Cuando Edward la cargó la niña dijo algo en voz baja que sólo él pudo oír. La primera reacción de Edward al escucharla sólo fue cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos y después abrirlos con una mirada de tristeza.

"No te preocupes princesa, no lo haré." la besó en la frente y la bajó para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir sin siquiera voltear

Cuando vi a Annie me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Corrí a ella y la abracé.

"¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Qué le dijiste a papá que te puso así?" dije cuando comenzó a llorar. Ella se separó un poco de mí pero comenzó a hablar.

"Sólo le pedí que no se quedara a dormir con una de sus amigas." dijo mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla. "no quiero que esté con ninguna de ella Bella… ellas son malas conmigo." Y ya no pude hacer nada porque ella comenzó a llorar.

"Annie… cariño" dije mientras la abrazaba. "Él sólo fue a una junta de su trabajo pequeña, él regresará después de ver a los señores con los que hará negocios." Tuve que mentir al ver la cara de Annie.

"No Bella, él sólo dijo eso para que tú no pienses cosas malas de él… pero yo sé que él va a salir con Tanya o Jessica o quizá con Lauren" volvió a abrazarme "No sé porque no puede encontrar una amiga como tú…" eso me dejó desarmaba y sólo pude abrazarla más fuerte mientras nos dirigíamos a su habitación para ponerle su pijama y ponerme yo la mía.

Cuando estuvimos listas la pizza llegó y después de acomodarnos sobre los cobertores puse la primera película y la vimos hasta el fin. Íbamos por la mitad de la segunda cuando comenzamos a quedarnos dormidas. Annie fue la primera, pero antes de que yo pudiera conseguirlo la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Edward estaba parado allí. Annie se despertó por el ruido y corrió con su padre. No pude notar quien tenía la sonrisa más grande en ese momento. Pero estaba segura de que tanto padre como hija necesitaban privacidad así que comencé a salir de la habitación cuando Annie me detuvo con su pequeña mano.

"No te vayas Bella, ¡aún nos faltan 4 películas!" no pude evitar reirme.

"¿Ah si? ¿y piensas verlas todas? Porque si no mal recuerdo hace unos minutos estabas completamente dormida" dije con una sonrisa.

"Pero ahora que llegó mi papi podemos verlas todos juntos. ¿Verdad que si papi?"

"Por supuesto que sí pequeña" y después de besar a su hija me sonrió y estiró su mano. "Vamos" sin tener tiempo de reaccionar tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta un lado de Annie donde nos sentamos. Cuando reaccioné de la posición de nuestras manos rápidamente retire la mía esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo torpe de mi acto.

Aún no entendía nada. Se suponía que Edward no llegaría hasta muy tarde, si es que llegaba. Ahora sabía que la única con poder para cambiar a su padre era Annie. Ni Alice, ni su madre, a quien aún no conocía, podrían cambiar su forma de actuar, mucho menos una mujer ajena a quién sólo le importara salir con el millonario Edward Cullen.

Me di cuenta de que Edward en realidad no era aquél hombre despiadado a quien no le importaba su hija que yo creía ver en él. Simplemente era un hombre que buscaba lo mejor para su hija, aunque parecía ser que no sabía donde buscar. Con estos pensamientos en mi cabeza caí completamente dormida junto a Annie. Sin saber que me depararía el día de mañana.

………………………………

El sol que entraba por las ventanas hizo que me despertara. Después de unos segundos me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación. Seguía en la sala de televisión junto a mi jefe y su hija. Una cobija que no recordaba haber traído la noche anterior me cubría del frío. Annie, o quizá Edward debió traerla cuando caí dormida.

Antes que se hiciera más tarde decidí levantarme para preparar el desayuno y ordenar un poco todo lo que habíamos ensuciado Annie y yo.

Estaba haciendo unos panqués cuando alguien entró en la cocina. Al girar pude ver Edward con el pelo aún mojado mientras se ponía la corbata. me dio un poco de pena ver que yo aún iba con mi pijama lleno de pequeñas estrellitas.

"Buenos días señor" Por supuesto que no me dirigía a él con tanta confianza en su cara

"Bella, ¿cuántas veces más me vas a hacer repetirte que te dirijas a mi como Edward? ¿Es que tan viejo y cascarrabias me veo?"

"No, por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a tratar así a los pocos jefes que he tenido en mi vida"

"Bueno, pues para empezar yo no soy tu jefe, somos algo así como simples compañeros de trabajo donde juntos buscamos lograr una meta, y esa meta es hacer a mi hija feliz. Así que ahora no tienes ningún pretexto para dirigirte a mí con tanto respeto que ni siquiera merezco."

"Yo… esta bien, Edward" dije un poco apenada, pero si lo hacía a sus espaldas, creo que no iba a ser demasiado difícil llamarle Edward a la cara.

"Así está mejor, ¿necesitas ayuda con el desayuno? No soy un experto en la cocina pero sé defenderme" dijo mientras tomaba un delantal y se lo ponía en la cintura.

La verdad era que él podía ponerse cualquier cosa y aún así sería en hombre más aùesto que hubiera conocido.

"Por cierto, desde anoche iba a decírtelo. Linda pijama" estaba segura de que nunca en mi vida había estado tan apenada y podía imaginarme la tonalidad de rojo que tenía mi cara.

…………….

_Ok.. ahora sí sé que no tengo perdón. Pero estoy en un momento de mi vida donde debo tomar demasiadas decisiones de las cuales dependeré el resto de mi vida así que debo hacerlo con calma y mucha paciencia…. Espero ahora poder actualizar más pronto, pero como podrán darse cuenta, escribir dos fics e intentar traducir uno es mucho trabaja para mí en este momento, así que he decidido deja Quédate conmigo parado por un tiempo para terminar éste._

_Respecto a PEOPLE CHANGE, hay muchísima gente que la sigue y me da pena porque no sólo estoy quedando mal con ustedes, sino también con su autora original así que quiero pedirles un gran favor…_

_SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE QUIERA AYUDARME CON LA TRADUCCIÓN DE P.C. ESTARÉ ENORMEMENTE AGRADECIDA CON USTEDES, OBVIAMENTE EN CADA CAPÍTULO IRÁ EL NOMBRE DE QUIEN LO TRADUJO. Todo esto con el único fin de sentirme un poco menos presionada y poder salir de este compromiso. Asi que si hay alguien interesado por favor díganmelo en un review o por MP…_

_Espero no tardar demasiado con el próximo capítulo! Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ!!!_

_Este capítulo fue demasiado corto pero es que no podía poner anda más porque se extendería demasiado y eso pasará en el próximo capítulo…_

_PARA QUE VEAN QUE ESTOY MUY ARREPENTIDA LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍUTLO… VAYN SACANDO SUS CONCLUSIONES PORQUE LOS PROBLEMAS COMIENZAN!! =D_

"Tengo miedo. La lluvia me da mucho miedo"

"¡No! ¡Espera! Él no me deja entrar a su habitación en las noches. Dice que a veces tiene mucho trabajo y yo lo interrumpiría."

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde se dirigen?"

"Prométeme que nunca me cambiarás por mi papá"

"No me interesan las personas como tú Bella, deberías saberlo"

"Es sólo la niñera Emmet, no tiene porque comer con la familia"

"Es mi hijo Bella, pero aún así no le daré la razón. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarlo porque Annie te necesita. Él te necesita"


	6. Capítulo IV

_**Disclaimer:**__ Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizó como entretenimiento y sin ganar nada a cambio. Excepto, por supuesto, de sus comentarios._

_**Resumen:**__ Nunca pensé que un viaje sería lo que marcaría mi destino. Nunca me imaginé que aquella pequeña niña cambiaría mi vida. Si en la universidad me hubieran dicho que sería niñera nunca lo habría creído. Pero en ocasiones, las cosas pasan ten de repente… que son Irreversibles._

**IRREVERSIBLE**

**Capítulo IV**

**Comienzan los problemas**

BPoV

Durante el último par de semanas todos nos habíamos visto afectados por las fuertes tormentas que caían cada noche. Siempre era Edward quién se encargaba de revisar todas las puestas y ventanas de la casa y activar la seguridad, pero aquella noche se había ido demasiado temprano a su habitación así que yo tuve que encargarme de eso. Estaba apunto de apagar la última luz cuando un fuerte rayo iluminó toda la casa. Cuando me giré pude ver a Annie parada con su osito de felpa abrazado y llorando. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué rápidamente a ella.

"¿Qué va mal cariño?" dije mientras me ponía a su altura y alzaba su cara para verla a los ojos.

"Tengo miedo. La lluvia me da mucho miedo" La abracé fuertemente.

"Vamos, te llevaré a la habitación de tu padre." Dije dirigiéndome a la segunda planta y tomándola de la mano.

"¡No! ¡Espera! Él no me deja entrar a su habitación en las noches. Dice que a veces tiene mucho trabajo y yo lo interrumpiría." Sí, podía imaginarme el tipo de trabajo que tendría en su habitación. Lo que no entendía era el porqué ponía a esas mujeres antes que su propia hija. Definitivamente tenía que hacer que cambiara. Un día, todas ellas se irían, y la única que seguiría allí sería su hija.

"Entonces dormirás conmigo, vamos" la tomé en mis brazos y me dirigía a mi habitación cuando la puerta de la de su padre se abrió y él salió.

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde se dirigen?"dijo mientras se ponía una sudadera sobre la playera que llevaba.

"Ehh… Annie tenía miedo por la tormenta y pensé que quizá podría dormir conmigo"

"Annie, cariño, lo siento. Me quedé dormido y no me di cuenta de que llovía. ¿Por qué no me esperas aquí mientras voy a cerrar todo y luego nos acostamos a ver tele y después dormir?"

"Ya me he encargado de todo" dije refiriéndome a la seguridad de la casa.

"Gracias" dijo con una sonrisa. "Entonces vamos a dormir princesa"

"Papi, ¿puedo dormir con Bella?" el pareció sorprendido pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Pero Bella tiene que descansar cariño" me vio pidiendo mi opinión.

"Por mi no hay ningún problema. Si ambos están de acuerdo, Annie puede dormir conmigo"

"De acuerdo, pero entonces dame un beso de buenas noches hermosa" se acercó a mí para besar a su hija "si no te deja dormir no dudes en traérmela, ¿está bien Bella?"

"Claro"

"Por cierto, mañana vendrán mis padres y mis hermanos. Ellos se encargarán de traer todo para comer, pero quería pedirte ayuda para cuidar a Annie y también a los dos hijos de mi hermano Emmet."

"Por supuesto. Ese es mi trabajo" dije con una sonrisa. "Si no necesita nada más nos iremos a dormir. Dile buenas noches a papá Annie"

"Hasta mañana papi. Te quiero"

"Yo te quiero más princesa" después de que Edward besara la cabeza de su hija nos fuimos a mi habitación para descansar.

Estaba con Annie. Ambas estábamos acostadas pero ella no podía dormir así que decidí entretenerla para que se quedara dormida.

"Y cuéntame Annie, ¿cómo son tus primos?" supe que acerté porque su cara se iluminó.

"Emma y Diego son los hijos de mi tío Emmet y mi tía Rose. Emma tiene 1 año y Diego 4"

"Y te gusta jugar con ellos?"

"Con Emma no puedo jugar porque es muy pequeña, pero Diego y yo siempre jugamos a los piratas"

"¿A los piratas? ¿Y cómo es eso?"

"Él es el pirata malo. Y yo soy la princesa que se tiene que escapar de su barco" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Eso debe ser divertido" dije sonriéndole, pero ella no me hizo caso pues se giró para estar completamente frente a mí.

"Bella… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?" no sabía que podía ser.

"Claro, lo que quieras" le sonreí y toqué su pequeña nariz con mi dedo.

"Prométeme que nunca me cambiarás por mi papá" su petición fue algo que nunca me esperaría.

"Por supuesto que no pequeña. ¿Qué te hace creer que haría eso?" Ella estuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego continuó.

"Es lo que siempre hacen mis niñeras, y como mi papá no les hace caso, ellas se van y me dejan a mí."

"No lo haré cariño. Ahora duerme."

Pensando en lo último que Annie me dijo caí dormida junto a ella.

La mañana siguiente me levanté demasiado temprano. Bajé a la cocina para hacer el desayuno antes de que Annie despertara. Hacía jugo cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward entró. Después de saludarlo le ofrecí una taza de café y se sentó a tomarlo mientras yo terminaba.

"Espero que Annie te haya dejado dormir."

"Si, las dos dormimos bien" dije sin hacerle mucho caso.

"Nunca me había pedido dormir con ninguna otra de sus niñeras. Y si lo hubiera hecho probablemente hubiera dicho que no. Creo que temía que al estar más pequeña pudiera ver en ellas a su madre."

Yo no dije nada. Se hizo un corto silencio en el que Edward se dedicó a ver su taza de café.

"Se llamaba Jess" enseguida supe que hablaba de la madre de Annie. "Murió cuando dio a luz a Annie. Los doctores dijeron que los daños eran irreversibles. No había nada que pudiera hacerse por salvarla" no entendía porque me contaba todo esto.

"Yo… lo siento mucho." No se me ocurrió decir otra cosa.

"Un día, en la escuela de Annie, la maestra les preguntó que hacían cunado llovía. Tengo entendido que la mayoría de los niños dijeron que iban a dormir con sus padres y sus mamás los abrazaban." Ya sabía por donde iba todo esto. "desde entonces cada noche que llovía Annie venía a dormir conmigo. Una noche no estaba en casa, Jasper, el novio de Alice había tenido un accidente y creí que no me tardaría. No desperté a Annie para no preocuparla y me fui. Cuando regresé Annie estaba llorando fuera de su cuarto. Pensó que me había ido y la había dejado." Dijo esto último con desesperación. "Me dolió ver que mi hija creyera eso de mí. Desde entonces, cada noche que llueve yo voy a su habitación para estar con ella. Pero anoche… me quedé dormido y no me di cuenta"

"No hay problema… yo iba a subir cuando vi a Annie y se me ocurrió llevarla a mi habitación" no mencioné que su hija me habló acerca de lo que él opinaba de entrar en la noche a su habitación.

"Bueno… pues sólo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer." Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me aprisionaba contra la estufa y su pecho.

"En realidad no fue nada… ese es mi trabajo" dije nerviosa por su cercanía. Se acercó más. Mi respiración se entrecortaba, cuando se agachó un poco, recargando su mano en la pared, yo me puse sobre las puntas de mis pies. Estaba a punto de besarme. Intenté acercarme más. Pero justo en ese momento él se separó. Saltó hacia atrás, como empujado por una fuerza invisible. Cuando lo vi a los ojos pude ver la sonrisa que atravesaba su rostro.

"No me interesan las personas como tú Bella, deberías saberlo" sentí como lágrimas empezaban a formarse en mis ojos.

"Lo siento" dije con apenas un tono de voz.

"No te preocupes" dijo con tono despreocupado y casi pude ver una sonrisa burlona en su cara "Sólo lo digo porque no quiero que haya inconvenientes y tenga que despedirte por ser exactamente igual que todas las demás." Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo arrogante que era él. "Ahora, supongo que deberías ir a hacer tu trabajo, porque creo que para eso te pago." Y sin decir más tomó su taza de café y salió de la cocina. No pude soportarlo más y comencé a llorar.

El resto de la mañana había sido demasiado incómoda. Pasado el medio día llegaron un par de autos. De ellos bajaron Alice, y quienes supuse serían los abuelos y tíos de Annie.

Alice me presentó a su novio Jasper, a sus padres, a su hermano Emmet y a su familia que eran su esposa Rosalie y sus hijos Diego y Emma.

Después de jugar un poco con los niños me dediqué a llevar la comida hasta el comedor. Dejé la ensalada en el centro de la mesa y me disponía a regresar a la cocina cuando Alice me detuvo.

"¿Y tú cuando piensas sentarte a comer, Bella?" Dijo Alice mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua a Diego.

"Yo…."

"Vamos, no me vas a decir que mi hermanito te tiene prohibido comer en el comedor ¿Verdad?" ¿Qué debía decirle? No era así hasta que esta mañana se burló de mí. Definitivamente no diría nada.

"Es sólo la niñera Emmet, no tiene porque comer con la familia" dijo Edward en tono burlón "Si no le parece eso puede empezar a buscar otro empleo." No pude evitar sorprenderme con su respuesta. Se supone que yo debería de ser la molesta por cómo me trató. Pero parecía que estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que él quería sin importar nada más. Pude ver a los padres de Edward hacer un gesto de desaprobación, pero ninguno dijo nada.

"¿Pero cuál es tu problema Edward Cullen?" dijo Alice

"¿Que qué me creo? Pues simplemente el dueño de esta casa y el padre de Annie"

"¡Edward!" lo reprendió su padre.

Decidí salir de allí antes de que la "discusión familiar" comenzara. Quizá debería empezar a empacar mis cosas. Pero es que no entendía el porqué del comportamiento tan hóstil y frío hacia mí.

Llegué a mi habitación y comencé a sacar toda mi ropa. No sabía que era lo que haría pero tenía un poco dinero ahorrado. Eso me alcanzaría para pasar un par de días en un hotel buscando un nuevo trabajo. Lo que más me dolería sería el separarme de Annie. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba con ella, había aprendido a quererla como si fuera mi propia hija. Mientras empezaba a empacar no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

"Señora Cullen"

"Sólo Esme, querida"

"Yo… siento todo lo que sucedió. Todo fue mi culpa. Lamento arruinar su reunión familiar." Ella ignoró por completo todo lo que dije.

"Es mi hijo Bella, pero aún así no le daré la razón. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarlo, porque Annie te necesita. Él te necesita." Después de decir esto se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Como si eso pudiera hacer cambiar de parecer a su hijo. Como si no fuera a despedirla de cualquier modo.

Saqué una maleta y comencé a guardar mis playeras. Estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando alguien abrió la puerta a mis espaldas.

"¿Pero qué crees que haces?" el tono brusco me hizo saltar. Respiré profundamente y me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a lo que venía.

_Ahora no me tardé tanto, pero me di cuenta de que me dejan más reviews cuando tardo más tiempo en actualizar… sólo les pido que me digan lo que opinan._

_El lunes entro a la escuela así que no sé cuando tendré tiempo de terminar el siguiente capítulo pero espero tenerlo para el próximo fin de semana…._

_Muchos, muchos adelantos… pero por favor dejen reviews para que tenga inspiración y poder terminarlo!!_

_Otra cosa, recuerden que este fic es clasificación __**M**_

"No estaría de más que comiences a buscar un nuevo trabajo, en cuanto Annie entre a la escuela tendrás que irte"

"Puedes irte Isabella, quiero estar a solas con mi hija"

"No quiero que te vayas"

"Si lo que quieres es ser como las demás, adelante. Hagámoslo"

"Por favor, ¡Detente!"

"No puedes ser tan inocente como pareces"

"¡Espera, Annie!"

"¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!"

"¡No tengo porqué probarte nada!"

"Él conoció a otra, alguien que podía ofrecerle mucho más que yo"


End file.
